I'm Nothing Like Him
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: "This isn't a one time thing" Dean Ambrose/Khalena Barrett


**"Yo, yo, yo, yo! Pop a rollie and check your 40's, it's Cryme Tyme. Brooklyn. Brooklyn!" LOL! Anybody remember that?**

**Anyway I'm back with another requested one-shot, this one's for NESSAANCALIME. I hope you like it, and thanks again.**

* * *

**I own nothing and blah blah blah.**

* * *

Khalena Barrett watched the TV as her bother, Wade Barrett's Intercontinental Championship was once again taken from him by the hands of Dean Ambrose.

She couldn't understand why Wade didn't just leave the championship with JBL since he seemed so concerned with it.

Dumb ass.

Why couldn't Dean just win the championship on his own, instead of stealing it like the common criminal.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Khalena jumped as Wade came up from behind her and started yelling in her ear.

"Yes I saw what happened. I told you to give the championship to somebody while you wrestled" Khalena smirked crossing her arms

Wade glared at her. "I was expecting some kind of support, but of course I get nothing"

Khalena rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Well what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to act like my sister and help me" Wade spat.

"How?"

"I don't know, your a women use you charm" Wade ordered

Khalena raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Don't worry big bro, I'll think of something"

"Thank" Wade said before leaving.

Khalena watched him leave, even though he was a pain in the ass she loved her brother and would try to help him. Besides this will be the perfect excuse to talk to Dean, she's always had a thing for him, she found his attitude interesting and different.

She liked it.

Khalena sat down on one of the creates and waited for Dean to come her way. She knew he would come over here because after all of his matches he would grab a water bottle.

After a half hour of waiting Dean turned the corner, walking down her way with the Intercontinental Championship around his waist.

When he passed her Khalena decided to pipe up.

"That's not yours"

Dean whipped his head around and stared at her. "And?"

"I thought you were better then that" she shrugged

"Better then what?"

"Stealing like a filthy animal"

Dean raised an eyebrow. This girl had a mouth on her.

"I'm not stealing, I'm borrowing it" he corrected.

"Are you going to give it back?" she asked.

"No"

"Then your a thief"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Your just like your brother aren't you?"

Khalena snorted. "I'm nothing like my brother, I'm just trying to help him"

Dean laughed. "Sure you aren't"

Before Khalena could say anything Dean patted her on the head like a child before leaving.

Oh this isn't over.

* * *

Eventually Wade got his title back and Dean was not happy about that.

So Khalena decided to help him.

When Wade got into the shower Khalena sunk into his locker room and took the title.

"Wow, that was easy" she said as she closed the door.

Khalena walked down the halls looking for Dean when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I have that?"

Khalena rolled her eyes at the sound of R-Truth's voice.

"Um no" she answered.

"Okay, I'll get it later" he said walking off.

Khalena laughed, that guy was something else.

"WHERE'S MY BLOODY TITLE!?"

Uh oh.

Khalena ran down the hall as Wade burst out of his locker room.

Khalena turned the corner and ran all the way down until she reached a dead end.

She hid in the corner as she heard Wade's feet stomp pass her turning the other corner.

"Do you want the title now too?"

Khalena jumped as Dean Ambrose came out from behind one of the bigger creates.

"What were you doing back there?" she asked running a hand though her long black hair.

"Waiting for Ol' Bad News to come around so I could take his title. But it looks like you beat me to it"

Khalena held the title out to him. "Take it"

Dean's eyebrow shot up. "Seriously?"

"Yea seriously, now take the damn title before I go and give it to R-Truth"

Dean stared into her gorgeous green eyes as he took the title. "Thanks. But why'd ya give it to me"

"Because you said that I'm just like my brother. I'm nothing like him"

Dean took a step closer to her his 6'4 frame seemed to tower over her 5'8.

"Thanks dollface" he said picking up a strand of her hair. "Now stay away from me, I'm kind of a loner"

"What about Roman? You hang out with him most of the time"

"Not recently. He's focused, I'm focused. Theirs just no time"

"Now if you'll excuse me" Dean said running down the hall has Stardust chased him.

A loner huh? Khalena grinned. Not for long.

* * *

It was WrestleMania and everybody was excited and nervous about the big day. Everyone had on their new ring gear, all of the Divas had their hair and makeup done, all of the guys were hitting the gym one more time, everybody was making appearances all over the place. It was just an amazing time to be a wrestling fan.

Khalena sat in Wade's locker room watching him get ready for his match. She really didn't want to be in there, but her other choice was sitting in the divas locker room and listen to either The Bella's go on and on about how their going to beat Paige and AJ, or listen to the other divas who don't have a match trash the divas who do.

So yeah, she'd rather listen to her brother.

"Your looking good big bro. You've really been hitting the gym haven't you?" Khalena asked crossing her legs.

"Yes I have, thank you for noticing. Just watch Lena, soon I'll have my championship back. Ands then all of those bloody thief's will be sorry they ever messed with Bad News Barrett"

Khalena rolled her eyes and laughed, this guy could be so over dramatic sometimes.

"Well I'm gonna go and get something to eat. Later" Khalena said kissing him on the cheek, laughing as he groaned before leaving.

Khalena walked into catering and grabbed a muffin before turning around and bumped into a body.

"Excuse you" Khalena said not even bothering to look to see who she bumped into.

"Your rude" Dean Ambrose said snatching her muffin and taking a bite.

Khalena took her muffin back as Dean laughed. "Get your own!"

"I would but you took the last one" he sassed.

"Oh well" she smiled leaving.

Dean watched her leave. Damn did that girl have a mouth on her, but he loved it.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

Dean looked up but instantly regretted it as the pain shot straight to his neck. "Shit!"

"I'm gonna take that as a no" she said sitting down in one of the chair's.

"No kidding" he snapped

"Don't start acting like an ass with me, I'm the only one to come and see if your alright" she argued crossing her arms.

"For your information Roman came in here too"

"Congratulations" she mocked

Dean rolled his eyes as the doctor came in and gave him an ice pack.

"We need to get you to the hospital" the doctor said picking up his cell phone.

"I'm not going to no damn hospital" Dean said said shaking his head but once again regretting it.

"Well that look on your face told me otherwise. Your going to the hospital" the doctor said before leaving.

Dean hopped off of the medical bed and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Khalena asked standing from her chair.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" he asked walking out of the room.

Khalena rolled her eyes and followed him. "You need to go to the hospital"

"No I don't" he said tossing her his car keys. "I don't feel like driving so let's go"

* * *

"I thought your back was hurting?" Khalena asked as Dean jumped on the bed.

"Not anymore" he said turning the TV on.

Khalena nodded her head. "I guess I'll be going"

"Where do you think your going?" he asked propping up an elbow.

"I'm leaving"

"No your not. Get over here" he said patting the other side of the bed.

Khalena rolled her eyes before sitting down next to him. "I thought you were a loner?"

Dean started to run his hand up and down Khalena's leg. "I don't mind your company"

Khalena laughed. "Nice to know"

Dean leaned forward and kissed her. Khalena was caught by surprise but of course she didn't push him away, in fact she brought him closer. Dean rolled over so he was on top and began to kiss her neck.

"So this is what you wanted to do huh?" Khalena asked.

"What? Do you want to do something else?" he asked giving her neck soft kisses.

"Nope"

"That's what I thought"

Dean took Khalena's shirt off and rubbed her bra covered breast. "Perfect size"

"I work out" she laughed.

"Oh I can tell" he said reaching behind her and unhooking her red lacey bra.

Dean rubbed her nipples as he continued to kiss her neck. Khalena moaned as she ripped Dean's shirt off. Khalena admired Dean's six pack, the man did have an impressive body, she could defiantly get used to this. Dean kissed down to her belly button, planting a gentle kiss there, before continuing his way down her beautiful body.

Khalena let out a low moan when Dean kissed his way down to her soaking cunt. He licked her from her dripping hole up to her aching clit. He did this again and again until she lost it and came right in his mouth.

"Fuck" She said as he pecked her on the lips.

"Fuck is correct, but it's about to get even better" He smirked as he stood up.

Dean pulled his jeans and boxers down, as his cock sprung to life laying against his stomach. He crawled back onto the bed getting in between her legs, he reached into the drawers next to the bed and grabbed a condom.

"You came prepared" Khalena said as she watched him put it on.

"I never leave without them" he replied pushing into her.

Khalena moaned as he began to move inside of her. This had to be the greatest feeling in the world.

"Faster" Khalena whimpered as Dean started to thrust faster and harder.

"Just like that baby" Khalena could tell that she wasn't going to last much longer, she could feel that she was about to explode.

"Dean I'm close" she warned griping his head.

"Cum for me baby" he whispered in her ear.

That's all Khalena needed to hear, her toes curdled and her legs felt numb as she erupted around him screaming out his name.

Dean wasn't too far behind as he exploded into the condom. "Shit"

Khalena tried to calm down as Dean collapsed next to her.

"This wasn't a one time thing, right?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I certainly hope not" Khalena laughed kissing him on the cheek.

"Good"

Dean kissed the top of her head as they fell a sleep in each others arms.

* * *

I'm going to sleep. Goodnight.

Don't forget to donate to the empty white box down there.


End file.
